disney_city_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Policies
This page is devoted to all official Wiki policies. Official policies are determined by community consensus, and differ from guidelines, which are not official and which develop over time. Types of Policies Policies have been broken up by type, and can be found on the following pages: *;General Policies These rules govern user conduct and behavior on The Sims Wiki. ''All users must follow these policies.'' *;Participation Policies These rules govern how users may participate in debates, votes and measures to gain consensus. All users wishing to participate in wiki governance must follow these policies. *;Creation Policies These rules govern the creation of specialty pages or fiction/fanon pages on The Sims Wiki. All users wishing to create these pages must follow these policies. *;Administrative Policies These rules apply specifically to Administrators and Bureaucrats. Those users are required to know and to follow these policies. *;File and image policy These rules apply to files (images, videos, audio files, etc) uploaded to The Sims Wiki, including copyright, file name, and content issues. All users uploading files to The Sims Wiki must follow this policy. Changes to Policies Amendment Any active user may propose a change to currently-existing policy. :*Policy amendment proposals should be made on the policy's relevant talk page. :*A policy amendment is considered adopted if a sufficient consensus is gathered - simple majority support does not constitute consensus. This consensus may be gathered through informal discussion on the talk page, or through a formal consensus period. Administrators and Bureaucrats may make immediate changes to currently-existing policy as needed. :*Any user has the right to call for discussion on a changed policy, if the change was made by an administrator or bureaucrat without prior consensus. :*Policy amendments will remain in effect during the discussion and consensus period, unless multiple users request that the amendments be suspended. Creation *New policies may be proposed by any active user. *Policy proposals should be made on the Proposed Policies page. Proposed policies go through a similar community discussion and consensus process as policy amendments. *Once a policy has been consented to by the community, it takes effect immediately unless the proposal or subsequent consensus calls for a grace period or a certain length of time before the policy takes effect. *All new policies must obtain community consensus before they become official policy - Administrators and Bureaucrats may not add new policies without consent. Enforcement *Administrators and Bureaucrats are responsible for enforcing all official policies. *If a user believes that another user has violated a policy, they may issue an unofficial warning, file a report, or contact an administrator. *If a user believes that a policy should not be enforced, they may request that the policy be amended or else removed completely. This request must be made on the policy's individual talk page, and must receive community consensus. *Administrators failing to properly enforce policies may risk loss of administrator rights. See Also Disney City Girl Wiki/Wikia * Wikia Terms of Use * Wikia Community Guidelines * Simplified Rules * Manual of Style * Templates * Guidelines * 5 Pillars * Assume Good Faith * Spoiler Rules